Love & Hate & Love Again
by AnimeGoGirl98
Summary: Amy and Shadow go on a picnic and Amy comes home to a fight with Aileen (oc), her younger sister, which leads to Aileen leaving to go live back with her parents. Can Amy keep her relationships straight with Shadow and Aileen? Or will they be crushed by one of Dr. Eggman's evil schemes?


Love & Hate & Love Again

By AnimeGoGirl98

CHAPTER ONE

Amy Rose sat in her room listening to her favorite band, Evanescence. She was very upset. Sonic had rejected her for her best friend Sally Acorn. She sat on her bed, ripping a picture of her and sonic to shreds. She lay on her bed and cried. She was never going to find anyone else. Or so she thought...

2 years later

A nice, sunny day. Amy Rose and Cream Rabbit walk through the park together. They were to meet up with Miles and Shadow at the center of the park by the fountain. Amy's hair was down and her outfit was the best casual she could get. Cream was wearing a dress with sunflowers all over it. They saw the boys. When they walked over to them, Amy realized Sonic and Sally were with them. She would try her best to annoy them. They had gotten married a year ago and Amy still hadn't gotten over the incident 2 years ago. She had hoped that this date with Shadow would help.

"Hey Amy!" Shadow shouted. He ran up to her and hugged her. Amy froze. Shadow backed away. "Uhhh…Amy? Are you OK?" he asked. She tried to say yes, but the words wouldn't come out. All she could do was nod.

The boys took the girls to an ice cream parlor. Amy and Shadow both got chocolate, Sonic and Sally got strawberry, and both Miles and Cream got vanilla. After that they went to the park and had a picnic. The whole time, Amy was looking at Sonic. As they were sitting on the grass, eating watermelon, oranges and other fruit, Shadow moved over to Amy and wrapped his arm around her waist. She wanted to move away from him, but she had froze again.

"It's starting to get late," Cream said. "Yeah. Let's get you home before the sun goes down. I will walk you home," Miles said. "Okay. Thank you, Tails," she said, a big smile on her face. Sonic winked at Miles. He smiled back and took Cream's hand. She blushed but didn't try to separate her hand from his. She looked at Amy. "I'll call you tomorrow, Amy, okay?" she said. "Alright," Amy replied. Miles and Cream started away from them.

Amy looked over at Sonic and Sally to see them kissing. She then looked at Shadow. He was so close to her face, that she jumped and fell onto her back. Sonic and Sally came over and helped her up. After that, they left, leaving her and Shadow alone. "Well…" Amy said, "I'd better get home. My sister Aileen should be waiting for me." She started to walk away, but Shadow caught her by the arm, spun her around and kissed her. She was shocked but it felt right to her so she kissed back. Then they broke and Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Shadow walked her home. When they got to Amy's house, Shadow asked Amy, "Would you like to have dinner with me at my place tomorrow?" she smiled. "Sure!" he smiled back. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Is 4pm a good time?" he asked. Amy nodded. Shadow smiled again and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, Amy," he said. "Night, Shadow," Amy said.

When she got into the house, Aileen was standing in the living room with her arms folded across her chest. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her pajamas. "I thought you said you would be back at 6pm. It's 8pm! I called your cell but you didn't answer!" she said. "I left it here. It's dead. What is your problem Aileen? Normally you don't care when I stay out late. Did something happen?" Amy asked. "I was just worried about you…. With Eggman out there, you never know when his robots are going to come out and attack," Aileen explained. "They could have came to the house and got me in my sleep!" she shouted. "Aileen…" Amy said. "And Justin broke up with me! Does that make you feel any better?!"

Justin had been Aileen's boyfriend since 7th grade. Now she was a junior in high school. Amy looked her sister in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Aileen," she said. Aileen stormed off to her room. After 30 minutes she came out, carrying a suitcase with her. "I'm leaving," she announced.


End file.
